At a Moment in Time
by Anan-sama
Summary: A songfic based off of the song "What Do You Say". The song always makes me cry and now it can make you cry.


_AN: This is a slight alternative universe to SM, during the timeline of Crystal Tokyo, starring our beloved pair, King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. I also want to note that the song used here is by Reba McEntire, called "What Do You Say", and if this dsong and story doesn't make you want to cry, you are truly heartless._

_**Disclaimer: All characters except Eason, which is my own device meant only for this one protrayal, belong to Naoko T. The song lyrics, "What Do You Say", belong entirely to Reba McEntire who is a wonderful and talented singer.**_

* * *

**At a Moment in Time**

*********

_**Stuck at a red light outside an adult bookstore  
His son said Daddy what are all those X's for  
As the light turned green he changed the subject fast  
Started talking about football as they drove right past**_

*********

Endymion drove the car down the quiet streets of Tokyo, little Eason sitting in his booster seat in the back of the car. Tonight was their boys' night together since Serenity had gone into bed rest with her second pregnancy. He smiled at the thought of his long, silver-haired wife, his thoughts far away from the street that they were driving on. The light ahead of them slowly turned red, as Endymion pulled to a stop.

Eason watched the shops as they went by, the displays and colors become a kaleidoscope. As the car pulled to a stop there was a store all blackened out with bright red X's printed on a sign. He knew that they were X's because his momma had been showing him the letters of the English alphabet since he was such a fast learner like his papa. Pointing to the letters, he called out to his papa. "Papa, Papa, what are all those X's for? What does it mean?"

Endymion was brought out of his revive at the sound of his son's voice. Looking around for what his little child had noticed, Endymion spotted the adult bookstore that laid to the right side of the car. His mind went blank, what could he tell his child that it meant. "Papa, did you hear me?" Eason asked. Suddenly, the light changed to green, and Endymion decided to talk about football, the great American sport he learned while at college in America.

"Hey, Eason, how would you like to play football with me tonight? I learned how to play it while I was going to college, a greater school of learning, in America." Endymion replied as they drove right past the shop. Eason jumped around eagerly in his seat, it sounded like so much fun.

*********

_**So what do you say in a moment like this  
When you can't find the words to tell it like it is  
Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way  
Let's get out of here  
Oh what do you say**_

*********

"Okay," Endymion replied to the sounds of his eager child, "Let's get out of here and find a shop to get a football at." The adult bookstore completely forgotten in the excitement of learning something new. Endymion didn't let it out of his head though, even while he played with Eason at the park. '_What could I have told him?'_ He thought to himself. '_It's not like I could tell him, Son, that is an adult bookstore where men and sometimes women go to look for something to bring pleasure to themselves.'_ In the end, Endymion followed his heart and did what he thought was best for his young child.

* * *

*********

_**Seventeen years old  
She was out with her friends  
They started drinking at some party  
Till she was three sheets to the wind  
Her momma always told her she could call no matter what  
She was crying on the front steps  
When her mom showed up**_

*********

Chibi-Usagi took the proffered glass of sake that the handsome boy held out in his hand for her. She smiled, what she thought was seductively, as she took the glass and downed the contents. He smiled as he moved closer to her, his hand sliding over her side down around to her plump butt. He pulled her against him, he lowered his head to her ear, the pounding of the music loud around them. "Hey, how about we get outta here and go somewhere a little more quieter?" His deep baritone voice wrapped around her.

The last round of sake was starting to get to her head, she could feel every moment that he made, every moment that she made as though it was in slow motion. His voice seemed to drill a hole right into her brain, not knowing anything really about boys, her brother not counting, since her mom had placed her into school with the Senshi's children inside of the palace. This was her chance to show all her friends, and her mom that she knew exactly what she was doing with her life and her world. She nodded her head, as she leaned in towards him, "Yeah, let's." She whispered back.

He lead her away from the crowded room of the house, pulling her along towards the stairs to the basement. "How about we go down here?" He asked her as he opened the door. The world was swimming around her as she nodded again. He smiled widely, '_this was easier than skinning a cat_,' he thought to himself. Chibi-Usagi stumbled after him, down the stairs into the darkened room. Bringing her over to a couch that was strategically placed in the corner of the room, he pulled her into his lap. He started to kiss her shoulders, slowly, his lips making a hot, moist trail along her bare skin.

Chibi-Usagi leaned in towards him, as his mouth made a slow movement towards her lips. He kissed her softly at first, but the kiss became rougher and more passionate as he pulled her into his lap, his hands roaming over her body. She tried pulling away, realizing that he wasn't being the gentle guy that he had been earlier on in the night. He laughed as he pulled away from her mouth. "What, did you change your mind? Well, I guess that's too bad." His voice become darker and more meanacing. He blurred in front of her, as though there was three of him. She knew she had to get away, she balled up her fist and threw it, hoping to the Great Goddess that it would land on him. She heard a loud "Ouch!" as his hands let go to touch his head. She bolted away from him, her steps uneven and heavy as she stumbled up the stairs, pushing through the bodies that packed the house, to the front door.

Pulling out her cellphone, as she sat down on the front steps of the loud house, she pressed the speed dial for her mom's phone. It rang twice before a crystalline voice answered. "Moshi, moshi." Her mother's voice sounded like heaven to her right then and there.

"Mama, oh, Mama." She said ever so lightly. "Please, Mama, can you come and get me?" Her voice cracked as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Serenity heard her daughter, and her heart broke.

"Of course, sweetie, I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't move, okay?" Serenity replied as she pulled herself out of the bed and into her nearest robe.

Chibi-Usagi nodded her head, "Yes, Mama, I will stay here. Please hurry." She closed the phone as she leaned against the railing, the tears coming down heavier now.

Serenity rushed around the room, her once clumsy movement now refined, she moved with a speed and softness that did not even awake Endymion from his deep slumber. She rushed to the car and got in it, following her link to her daughter she arrived at the loud party house, her daughter sitting outside, mascara running down her face. Honking her horn, Serenity stopped on the curb.

Chibi-Usagi looked up to see her mom sitting in the car, not an ounce of anger showing on her pristine face. She pulled herself up and walked unevenly to the car, the world swimming before her eyes, she got into the car, leaning her head against the window.

*********

_**So what do you say in a moment like this  
When you can't find the words to tell it like it is  
Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way  
Let's get out of here  
Oh what do you say**_

Sometimes you gotta listen to the silence  
And give yourself a little time to think

*****

Serenity didn't say anything as they pulled away from the house, she drove slowly, knowing the feeling of too much to drink from her early twenties. She drove around town, giving Chibi-Usagi time to recover before taking her home. There was no music in the car, just complete silence as the silver-haired woman watched her child become a woman. _'I never wanted her to grow up, I __wanted her to stay a little child forever. I couldn't control it, and now all I can do is be there for her whenever I can. I don't want to lecture her, it will only make things worse between us. Perhaps, one day she will feel free to speak with me freely.'_ Serenity thought to herself as they approached the garage at the Crystal Palace.

* * *

*********

_**Her every breath is weaker than the last  
And lately when she sleeps she talks about the past  
Her husband knows she's tired of holding on  
She looks at him and says I wanna go home**_

*********

Serenity laid against the stark whiteness of the hospital bed, her long hair now short and spiky against her head. She moves restlessly against the bed, her voice whispering in her dreams. "I am the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon, and I will vanquish you."

Endymion watches her from the side of the bed, tears glistening unshod in his eyes. Every night has been worse than the last, as he watches his only love slowly die in front of him. Her breathes have become irregular and each one is weaker than the last. He knows she doesn't have much longer to live, and it breaks his heart to know that there is nothing he can do about it. She talks about the Senshi, about the many trials that she and him have faced in the past. She talks about the time she picked up Chibi-Usagi from a party. But nothing of recent events.

Her cornflower blue eyes open, as they turned towards him, he knows what is coming, yet dreads it at the same time. "Mamo-chan, I wanna go home." She whispers to him, knowing that her time is coming and she wants to be at peace in her own bed when the time comes. Tears fall from her eyes at the haggard appearance of her husband. She's been holding on for too long, a thousand years too long, Eason and Chibi-Usagi had taken over the new world alliance long ago, but she held on because she didn't want to leave this world without him, but now there is no choice in the matter.

Endymion nods his head, agreeing with her that she could go home. Ami watches from the doorway as her princess gives in to death's demand. Tears run down her cheeks for her prince and her princess, knowing that he won't shed them in front of Serenity.

They move quickly as they take Serenity home to her own bed. Each Senshi gathering around the end as Endymion sits at the edge of the bed holding her hand.

_*********_

_**What do you say in a moment like this  
When you can't find the words to tell it like it is  
Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way**_  
_**Oh what do you say**_

_**Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way**_  
_**Oh what do you say**_  
_**Ooo, what do you say**_

*********

Endymion watches as Serenity slowly smiles at him, the life draining away from her with each breathe. "I love you, Usa-chan. I always will." He says to her as she closes her eyes for the last time. His tear falling freely. The Senshi cry quietly as their princess let's go of her life, and their prince dies inside without her. They know there are no words to say to make it better for him, and they don't try, they will stand by him until the time comes for them all.


End file.
